The Glee Project Wiki User Competition
This is a TGP fanfic with our usernames! Season Two has been officially announced. Girls: *Brooke (Xbrookef) *Carleigh (Singer12345678910) *Delilah (TheWordyBirdy) *Nadia (Nadianajla) *R.J. (CollisionCourse) *Sam (SwiftasticSam) Boys: *C.J. (C.Jacobs Rocky05) *Emmett (Orbstar) *Joey (Sunriseondarkenedseas) *Manuel (LetItRock8989 *Skylar (Skylar-Gleek1824) *Tom (Veku123) Fan Favorite You have until Dec 10th to vote for the top 2. These will go to a third round, officially announcing the winner on the season finale. If there is a tie, I will use randomizer to get the winner. The prize will be a trophy to use on your profile. NOTE: Only the fan favorite will have the right to use the picture, please do not post it in your page if you did not win. '''Round one is officially closed. Vote for the top 4 HERE Contender Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WON The contender won The Glee Project. FINALIST The contender made it to the finale but did not win. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender won the homework assignment, but was eliminated from the competition. OUT The contender was eliminated. Back The contender was eliminated but then came back to the competition. Spoilers: Read at your own risk! Sexuality Guest Mentor: Dean Geyer Homework Assignment Winner: Joey Eliminated: TBA First Called Back: '' 'TBA Everybody is sitting in the house, and Sam says in a confessional camera that Tom just left and she is already missing him a lot. He was one of Sam's best friends in the competition. Robert walks in and he says this week will be hot, because the theme of the week is... Sexuality. Everybody seems to be excited. Robert tells them that before they begin with the HWA, he has a surprise for them. He opens the door and Tom walks in, and says in a confessional camera "I'm back b*tches!". Robert tells them the HWA is... So Emotional by Whitney Houston. They start to pick lines. So Emotional HWA: Everybody is sitting in the choir room and Robert walks in, with the mentor, who is...Dean Geyer. He tells them he wants to see a real performance, something beleivable. The whistle sounds and they start to sing. Lyrics: ' Delilah:'I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night '''Sam:'Why you wanna make me feel so good 'Carleigh:'I got a love of my own baby 'Manuel:'I shouldn't get so hung up on you 'Joey:'Oh I remember the way that we touch 'Emmett:'I wish I didn't like it so much 'Tom:'Oh I get so emotional baby 'All:'Every time I think of you 'Nadia:'I get so emotional baby 'All:'Oh I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do '' That was amazing guys! Now, Joey: You were amazing, you and Delilah had lots of chemistry, you two guys were great, but what really stood out was you chemistry with both boys and girls. Carleigh: I think you looked uncomfortable, you need to always be yourself. Emmett: You were really flat, not what I was expecting from you. I think it was a tough choice between you guys, Delilah and Joey, but in the end I think I will choose... Joey. So Joey, this means you will have a one on one session with Dean, and a standout moment on the music video, which is... Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj. You will be split up into pairs, so Joey: You will be paired with Carleigh. Nadia, you will be with Tom, Sam, you will be with Emmett and Delilah: You will be with Manuel. Dance-ability '''Guest Mentor: Heather Morris Homework Assignment Winner: Tom Eliminated: Tom and CJ First Called Back: ''Sam'' So here's what you missed on The Glee Project. Emmett and Sam have been together during the whole competition. C.J. has been on the bottom twice...he'd better work it out or he's gonna be on serious problems, meanwhile Nadia and Manuel have not made a single error. Now 10 contenders are left to win. And that's what youve missed on The-Glee-Pro-ject!” CJ is super excited to know what the theme of the week is. He says it'd better be a good one, he's been on the bottom twice, he doesnt wanna fall this week. Robert arrives, everybody gathers and he says they have to be prepared, because the theme of the week is Dance ability. "Really?! this week??!!" Says C.J. on a confessional camera. "Im the worst dancer here and I hear it's Dance-ability week. Not a good start." Sam seems excited, meanwhile Tom and Delilah look worried. Robert says the HWA of the week is... Good Feeling by FloRida. Tom says he was worried about the week, but now he has gained confidence...he is a awesome rapper. Everybody is in the Choir Room and Robert walks in. And brings in the mentor, which is...Heather Morris. Everybody is very excited. She says she doesnt want to see a good dancer, she wants to see a perso that can tell much more with their body. Lyrics ' ''Skylar:Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no '' 'Emmett:'I get a good feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah 'Nadia:'I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah 'Manuel:'Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me 'Carleigh:'I'll be the president one day January 1st, oh, you like that gossip 'Joey:'Like Like you the one drinking that god sip dot com Now I gotta work with your tongue 'Delilah:'How many Rolling Stones you want? Yeah I got a brand new spirit, '''Tom:Speak it and it's done Woke up on the side of the bed like I won Sam:'Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun G5 dealer, US to Taiwan '''C.J.:'I hope you say that, I wanna play back, Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach, I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP 'All:'Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never had before, no no I get a feeling, yeah'' That was amazing guys, great job!. Sam: Your dancing is amazing, but because rap is not your forte, it affected your performance. Delilah: I think you did too much. Try to keep a balance in your performances. Tom: Oh god your rap is icredible. I think this gave you confidence, and made your whole performance great. Nadia: I think you were great, good job!., says Heather. Robert asks her who she will pick, and she has decided it is...Tom! That means Tom will be getting a standout moment on the week's MV, which is... a mash-up of Scream by Usher and Dance Again by Jeniffer Lopez.Choreography whit Zach: Everyone is dancing. Skylar is struggling a lot, and he doesnt seem being interested. Dance again is playing, and and suddenly, Tom crashes with Sam. He apoligizes. Sam stays quiet, starring him. The she smiles and says its ok. He smiles back. Vocals with Nikki: Delilah is singing and Nikki tells her she's not doing her best, and that she needs to improve. Sam has gained confidence, and says in a confessional camera: "Im not letting anything get on my way. Im here to win, and I havent had a great start." Music video shoot: They are at a beach. They start shooting. CJ seems to not be trying, he seems turned down, and Zach gets pissed off because of this. Sam is doing excellent, so does Manuel. Skylar is dancing and suddenly he falls. He is hurt. He is taken to the hospital. Soon, Robert tells them he broke his leg and he wont be able to stay in the competition. Tom is not trying, and says winning the HWA made him feel nervious, with an extra load. Music Video Time: Lyrics: ' Reveal of the bottom 3: We see everyone on stage. Robert, Zach, and Nikki come in. He says they were really good at the shoot, but theres somebody who really stood out, and that is... Sam. He congratulates her, and tells her she is first on the callback list. He mentions the names of Manuel, Nadia, Joey, and Carleigh. They are all called back for next week. Delilah: You were struggling a lot in the booth, that was not you. Tom: You seemed very nevious, like with an extra load of work. Emmett: If you watch the music video, you can see you disappear and you are barely noticeable. CJ: Through the whole competition, you have not been that good. This week you were very low, turned down. So Tom: You wiol be performing for Ryan tonight. Delilah: You will be performing for Ryan tonight. We went back and forth between you guys: Emmett and CJ, and we decided, that Emmett: You are called back for next week. That means CJ will be performing for Ryan tonight. Now lets talk about the songs: Tom: We tried to choose a song in which you can really shine with: Club Can't Handle Me, by FloRida. Delilah: Your song is Slate of Grace by Taylor Swift. CJ: Your song is One Thing by One Direction. Delilah is first. Lyrics 'Now all we know, is don’t let go We are alone just you and me Up in your room and our slates are clean Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes So you were never a saint And I love the Sade’s are wrong We learn to live with the pain Mostly of broken hearts But this love is raging and wild And I never saw you coming And I’ll never be the same again Next is Tom Lyrics ' I tried playing it cool Girl when I'm looking at you I can't ever be brave Cause you make my heart race Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah, frozen and can't breathe Some things gotta give now Cause I'm dying just to make you see That I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing Last is CJ Lyrics ''I tried playing it cool Girl when I'm looking at you I can't ever be brave Cause you make my heart race Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah, frozen and can't breathe Some things gotta give now Cause I'm dying just to make you see That I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing After talking, they made their decision. Robert walks in, and says the list is up. We see everybody walking through the list. CJ sees his name on the not called back list. Delilah is next she celebrated shes called back. Tom walks in. He seems disappointed. His name is also in the not called back list. The episode ends with Tom and CJ singing Keep Holding On. On the next Glee Project: '' The theme of the week is: Sexuality. Emmett and Sam's kiss is on this episode. They are all split in pairs, and we can see Manuel and Delilah, Sam and Emmett, and Joey and Carleigh. Then, we see Nadia crying in the reveal of the bottom three. Category:Fanfics Category:Contests